


Three's A Crowd

by cbob13, samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi, NSFW, honestly who knows yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbob13/pseuds/cbob13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Jacob Seed's got a run for his money when his precious Deputy, Lexie Allen, starts hanging around his little lamb, Liz Palmer.A collection of drabbles of my original character, Lexie Allen aka The Deputy, and cbob13's original character, Liz Palmer, from her fic 'Make The Darkness Bright'.





	1. Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this is a collection of drabbles in no particular order, and that this is no way impacts 'Make The Darkness Bright' as this is not a sequel, nor does it impact its events. This is a fic samdrake and cbob13 are working on together, and our respective drabbles will be signed at the beginning of each one as to who wrote it. We hope you all enjoy these as much as we enjoy writing them!
> 
> Read 'Make The Darkness Bright' [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950616/chapters/34643510).
> 
> Lexie Allen mood board found [here](http://jaccobseed.tumblr.com/post/178100567429/johnsseed-oc-requests-alexis-lexie-allen).

**WRITTEN BY: samdrake  
  
**Lexie couldn’t help but laugh at the deer scurrying away behind an ocean of trees, thanks to Liz’s shitty aim. She was a beast with a bat, but that doesn’t do much good in hunting. Liz exhaled a disappointed sigh, lowering her shotgun.

“I hope you’re not keeping score, Lexie,” she said, annoyance laced in her voice. “And wipe that smile off your face while you’re at it.”

“It’s not softball, Palmer,” she replied with a chuckle. “But if I was keeping score, I’d be kicking your ass. That rabbit you caught would be worth about two points.”

“Hey. Rabbits are pretty fast, thank you very much.” The two of you continued along the trail, careful not to trip over fallen tree limbs. It’s when Lexie noticed the blood on her shoes, either from the deer she shot earlier or the Peggies she had encountered with Liz earlier.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Lexie asked, noticing a clear path by the river with a tree log just begging to be sit on. Both girls needed a break at this point. They had been in the woods for hours, hunting and making each other laugh with their antics. Liz thought back to the poster of Jacob they had found earlier stapled to a tree, his famous “Only You” propaganda poster. She was proud of herself for making The Deputy laugh by drawing inappropriate words and art with dirt all over it.

“That sounds perfect,” Liz agreed. Together, they walked toward the river, setting their stuff down on the ground but keeping their weapons at hand in case of any enemies nearby. After all, this is Jacob’s territory. He could be anywhere, and so could his men, or even a pack of Judges.

“Do you think Jacob is lurking around, Lexie?” Liz asked.

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Not in the least.” Lexie sighed, looking at her. Liz was tapping her fingers against her bat.  She was thinking about him. Again. It’s the same look she’s seen too many times, even on herself sometimes. “Why? Do you wanna see him?”

“W-what? No, that’s ridiculous, fuck that, fuck him,” Liz’s cheeks turned red. “What’s your thing with me and him anyways? I hate him. He hurt me. I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“What’s your thing with Jacob?” the tone Lexie gave off seemed angry, but she wasn’t. She understood, really. She knows what it’s like to think about Jacob all the time. The need to bring him up in every conversation, as if he isn’t already involved in it somehow. She got it. It was nice to know someone who felt the same way. “You like him. It’s so obvious.”

“No! Ew, gross. N-no, I do not like him,” the way she said ‘like’ sounded like a curse word. What she said next she said quietly, hoping The Deputy wouldn’t hear her. “Besides, you’re the one sleeping with him. Not me.”

Lexie laughed at that. “That doesn’t mean I like him.”

Lexie grabbed her backpack and took a sip of her water from the side pocket. She glanced over at Liz who was watching the river. Calm. Serine. Beautiful. She was ready to ruin it with one blow. “Besides, I’m not the only one who sleeps with him…”

Lexie grinned at Liz’s pupils flaring with anger before she punched her in the arm. “N-no! I didn’t sleep with him! I just…” Suddenly, Liz was picturing it. One minute she’s putting Jacob’s holster on his waist, and the next she’s down on her knees. It all happened so fast. She didn’t like to think about it. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, Lexie.”

“Right, right…” Lexie nudged her shoulder in Liz’s playfully. She knew exactly what to do to lighten the mood. She grabbed her backpack and reached for her bottle of whiskey, taking the first step before handing it to her. Liz eyed the bottle up and down, and then back at Lexie for approval, before taking a swig.

“God, what would Jacob say if he saw us together now?” Liz wondered. “His Deputy and his little lamb, sharing a drink and exchanging sex stories. I can almost see his stupid smirk now.”

“Oh, I bet he’d be just smitten,” she knew that for his fact. I bet he didn’t realize the two girls in his life would become so close. Now Lexie and Liz are practically sisters. All thanks to Jacob.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, exchanging the bottle of liquid gold while staring ahead at the river. It was Lexie who broke the silence.

“Do you like Jacob, Liz? For real?”

Liz shifted in her position. “He hurt me, Lexie. And not just me. He hurts dozens of people.”

“I hurt people too, Liz.”

“You hurt horrible people. You hurt bad guys. That’s not the same thing.”

Lexie heaved a long sigh. “It’s okay for you to like him you know. I get it. He gave you protection. He treated you better than any of his Peggies. He taught you how to fight, and he’s been honest with you when nobody else has bee. He’s not too bad to look at, and hell, he likes you.”

“If he likes me, then why are you and-”

“Oh, forget that shit. That doesn’t mean anything,” Lexie rubbed the nape of her neck in embarrassment, “I’m not proud of that, okay? It just… happens sometimes.”

Liz shook her head and smiled. “God, would you look at us. Jacob’s really got us in the palm of his hands, huh?”

“I sure do. In both hands.”

Both girls went wide-eyed at a voice they knew all too well. Lixie readied her gun as Liz whipped out her bat to greet Jacob in the friendliest way they could, but he was nowhere to be found. It was when Liz and Lexie looked down at the radio occupying the space where Lexie was sitting that they put two and two together.

“Oh, I’m so dumb,” Lexie picked up the radio. “So fucking dumb.”

“Lexie, you idiot!”

“Shut up, Liz! That’s only okay when I say it.”

Lexie stared down at her radio like it was a bomb before finally pressing down on it. “Jacob… how much of that did you hear?”

“Oh, just enough ladies,” they could both picture the smile on his face from here, and both desperately wanted to slap it off of him.

“Exactly how much, Jacob?” Liz asked.

“Well, let’s recap, my little lamb,” Jacob began. “My precious Deputy started asking you about me. And then you got really defensive when she accused you of liking me. Which you do, by the way. Then you got jealous that I fuck the Deputy. But that’s just ridiculous, because sweetheart, you know what I want from you.”

“To shoot you in the head? Because I’ll do it gladly.”

Jacob took a long breath. “So stubborn. So naive. That’s okay, little lamb. My Deputy is plenty enough company.”

“Bite me.” Liz snapped.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Can you go away now?”

Jacob chuckled. “Fine. I’ve got work to do. You two enjoy that whiskey. That’s not a bad bottle you got there. Just be careful you don’t fall into that river.”

Liz and Lexie snapped their gazes at each other as Liz grabbed the radio from the Deputy’s hand. “How the hell do you know where we are? ”

“You should know by now, little lamb,” Jacob taunted. “There isn’t a thing that happens in these mountains that I don’t know about. I’ll be seeing you ladies soon, real soon.”

And just like that, the static of the radio quieted, and the only thing audible was each other’s hammering heartbeats. Immediately, the two of you rummaged up your belongings.

“Where the hell are we going to go?” Liz asked.

“I don’t know, far the hell away from here,” Lexie answered.

But it didn’t matter. Just as Jacob said, Jacob knows The Deputy and Liz’s every move. They could run, but they wouldn’t go far. And they both knew that.


	2. My Lips Are Sealed

**WRITTEN BY: cbob13**

What Liz was doing was stupid.  She knew that.  Every possible outcome had played out in her head, the good ones and the bad ones.  So many things could go wrong with this plan.  This was also her least favorite place in all of Hope County.  A lot of her bad memories had been formed here.  But none of those things stopped her from slipping under the gate of the St. Francis Veteran’s Center and sneaking inside.

 She knew the grounds like the back of her hand.  She memorized the patrols and knew every nook and cranny that would help her hide from the cameras.  It didn’t take much effort to get inside and up the stairs to the third floor.  There was only room on that floor she was interested in, Jacob’s office.

Her hand rested on the doorknob.  Several warning bells were going off in her head to not do this.  To turn around and go back home.  Even though the Deputy wasn’t here, she could hear Lexie’s warnings.  Lexie would tell her to think long and hard about what she was doing.  Then she’d probably make fun of Liz for hesitating and being a chicken.  It was the later thought that compelled her to do it.

She stepped inside and gently shut the door behind her.  She let her back rest against the doorframe.  The only light beaming into the room was the moonlight from the open balcony doors.  Jacob was leaning over his desk, his back to her.

“I’m not in the mood tonight, Deputy.  Go home.”

She scoffed.  “I ain’t ever been a cop, Seed.  I’m just buddies with one.”

His head perked up at the sound of her voice.  His body froze.  He clearly hadn’t been expecting her.  His comment though made her wonder how much Lexie snuck up here to see him.  The thought made her uncomfortable.

He looked over his shoulder to see if he had been imagining it.  “Holy shit…  Is that you little lamb?”

Liz gave him a grin and sauntered on over to his desk.  She sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle.  Jacob was still in shock.  His mouth hung agape.  There was confusion in his blue eyes.  He looked at her like she was crazy.

“What I’m not the person you’re lookin’ for?”

He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the maps on his desk.  “I-I uh… didn’t think I’d ever see you here again.”

“I can leave if you want.”  She hopped up off the desk and tried to make her way to the door.  He caught her hand before she could.  There had only been one other time she had held Jacob’s hand.  It had been at Seed Ranch when they blessed the food.  That touch had only been out of necessity.  This was much different.

“No.”  His grip on her hand grew tighter.  That was all he said but it was enough to convince her to stay.  She released his hand and sat back down on the desk.  “Why’d you come here?” He asked.

“I was bored sitting in the bunker by myself.  Lexie was headed to the Valley with Sharky to fuck up some shit.  And we both know that I don’t go over there.  I’m terrified of getting marked.”  She shuddered.  Ending up in John’s bunker was one of her worst fears.

Jacob chuckled.  A genuine smile crossed his face.  That happened on only the rare occasion.  “So, you’re scared of my little brother but not of me?”

“Who says I’m not scared?  And besides you’re a big softie deep down.”  She jokingly poked his arm.  There was a cocky grin on her face.

His eyebrow raised, and he shook his head.  “You seem a lot more chipper now that the Deputy’s not around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?  She’s like my best friend.”  She loved Lexie.  They did everything together.  Anytime when she wasn’t around, things just weren’t fun.  She had been a little upset when she first found out that she had been sleeping with Jacob.  But she had pushed those feeling aside.  Her friendship with Lexie was more important than some dumbass guy.

“I mean whenever Deputy is around, she becomes your crutch.  To get out of fighting, to pass the blame.  She’s your excuse to be scared.”

Liz rolled her eyes.  She didn’t like being scared.  “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“I think I know you pretty well Liz.  Just because you lie to everyone else, doesn’t mean you can lie to me.  You may act all good, but you like culling the herd.  Dep lets you hang around her, but how do you think she’ll feel when she knows the truth?”  He stood in front of her and leaned in to intimidate her.  He placed his hands on either side of the desk to box her in.  Blush started to accumulate in her cheeks.

“Oh whatever.  Don’t act like you know Lexie just because you’re sleeping with her!”

There were times Liz wished she could just shut her damn mouth.  There had been several incidents before when she had given critical information to Jacob on accident.  This was one of those times she wished she couldn’t speak.

“Is that what this is about?  Are you jealous little lamb?”

“Of course, I’m jealous!  You slept with my friend when you knew that I liked you!”  Her nostrils flared in anger.  She poked an angry finger into his chest.

He sighed.  “Well, that was all your fault sweetheart.  You had first spot but didn’t seem to want that with me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know that I had to sleep with someone first before they admitted they had feelings for me!  And besides, what was that you told me?  That I couldn’t handle it, that I was a child!”

Liz was screaming at him, but Jacob looked calm.  He looked her up and down.  Her cheeks were no doubt, bright red.  She was a complete mess.  He kept moving towards her until they were pressed against each other and her back was digging into the desk.

“You don’t want to be treated like a child?  Prove it.”

His words took her aback.  His gaze was intense.  Far too intense than how anyone had ever looked at her.  She couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he started at Lexie too.  Or if this gaze was reserved just for her.

She thought about what it would mean if she gave in to this.  She would be betraying Eli and Lexie…  And besides, she wasn’t ready for that.  She was fine with staying as a child.

“Get off me!”  She shoved his chest and broke free from his grasp.  She made a beeline for the door.  Her hand was wrapped around the handle when he spoke.

“How long are we gonna’ put this off Liz?”

She gritted her teeth and let go of the handle.  She was prepared to unload her anger on him.  “Put off what?  Me and you?  How about forever.  Maybe I don’t want to be with some broken down old man, who’s a piece of shit!”

“So, that’s how you want to play it sweetheart?  Let’s not act like I’m the only piece of shit in the room.  Deep down, you’re just as bad as me.  You try to hide behind the Whitetails.  At least everyone knows what I am.”  Jacob looked pissed.  His fingers twitched at his side.

After that, it became a full bitch fest.  Nothing was off the table.  Liz stalked over to where he was standing and got in his face.  She wasn’t going to back down.

“You kidnapped me, used me, and hurt me!  I fucking hate you!”  She punched his chest repeatedly.  It didn’t hurt him at all, but it felt really good.

Jacob towered over her, chest heaving.  “What about you little lamb?  You have been the constant thorn in my side since all this started!  If I had a do-over, I would have fed you to my judges the moment you showed up in that cage.”

“Then why don’t you do it now?  No better time like the present!  Then I wouldn’t have to look at your ugly-ass face any…”

Jacob’s fingers gripped her cheeks and he crashed his lips onto hers.  His tongue parted her lips.  She melted like putty in his hands.  All of her anger melted away.  She fisted her hands into his T-Shirt.

He was the first to pull away.  As soon as his lips left hers, she only wanted more.  She had thought about kissing him for long time but didn’t think it would be anything as good as that.  He had literally stolen the words right form her mouth.

“That’s one way to shut you up.”

Her cheeks burned bright red.  She tried to form words but was unable to.  His thumb brushed across her cheek.  He pulled her closer to his chest.  “You’re shakin’ sweetheart.”

“Y-yeah… D-don’t tell Dep.”

He chuckled before placing another chaste kiss to her lips.  “Don’t worry little lamb.  My lips are sealed.”


End file.
